vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kurama (Kyūbi)
|-|Base= |-|Chakra Avatar= Summary Kurama more commonly known as the Nine-Tails or the Nine-Tailed Fox, is one of the nine Tailed Beasts created from the Ten-Tails by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the Sage of Six Paths. Regarded as a dangerous monster and a living calamity by the humans residing in the Land of Fire, Kurama was eventually captured and sealed in numerous vessels, among them Naruto Uzumaki, to weaponize its power as a tool of war against the other shinobi nations. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C, up to Low 6-B | Low 6-B | Unknown Name: Kurama, commonly known as the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox (Kyūbi) Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of years old Classification: Tailed Beast (Chakra Construct) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Longevity, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Shapeshifting, Natural Weaponry, Body Control, Duplication (Can use Shadow Clone Technique), Resurrection, Shockwave Creation, Absorption (Can accumulate natural energy and transfer chakra to others), Possession (Able to overwrite Narutos will with his own.), Intangibility (Although the Bijuu transform into physical matter and give themselves normal biological bodies, they are primarily made entirely out of energy, and have been shown to exist in that state. As they are masses of energy in this state, they are impossible to kill by normal means), Energy Manipulation (Can manipulate chakra to create Tailed Beast Balls as well as additional appendages), Regeneration (Likely Low-Mid. His chakra helped heal Naruto after Sasuke's Chidori pierced a hole through his chest and right lung. Kurama should be able to heal himself with his chakra as well), Large Size (Type 2), Statistics Amplification via Sage Technique and Naruto's enhancement, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (All Tailed Beast lack souls since they are just a mass of chakra) Attack Potency: At least Large Island level, up to Small Country level (Matched the combined Bijūdama of five other Bijuu’s with one of his own without being at full power, and contributed to the majority of the energy used to perform this feat) | Small Country level (Is twice as strong as his 50% state) | Unknown Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to the other Tailed Beasts) | Sub-Relativistic (Faster than he was before) | Unknown (Kept up with Hamura Ōtsutsuki Golem) Lifting Strength: Class T (Can destroy mountains physically. Lifted Hamura's statue and was throwing it around) Striking Strength: At least Large Island Class (Bijuu can harm each other physically and tank their Bijūdama) | Small Country Class (Superior to all of the other 8 tailed beasts. Twice as strong as his 50% state) | Unknown Durability: Small Country level (Can survive Juubi Obito's blows and tanked a blast from 1st Form Juubi. Bijuu have shown to be capable of taking their own Bijuudama) | Small Country level (Unscathed by Hashirama's Shinsuusenju) | Unknown Stamina: Extremely high. Tailed beasts have enormous chakra reserves and Kurama is the strongest of the 9 Tailed Beasts. Range: At least tens of kilometers with Bijūdama Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Genius. He can formulate strategies amid battle. Also has remarkable leadership skills, being able to stay completely composed even when being overwhelmed by the Ten-Tails and effectively tell its new team-mates on how best to handle the mighty tailed beast. Immediately realize the weakness of Chibaku Tensei by trying to fire the Bijuudama towards the center of gravity during the fight against Deva Path of Pain. Weaknesses: Kurama was always angry and easy to provoke, it is vulnerable to sufficient, high-level mind-controlling and sealing techniques. While sealed in a host (jinchuuriki), it will die if the host does. Like all Tailed Beasts, it can't properly focus its power without a Jinchuriki's aid thus throws around its power randomly. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Tailed Beast Ball Firing.gif|Tailed Beast Ball Firing Tailed Beast Ball Effect.gif|Effects Kurama Tailed Beast Beam.gif|Beam Continuous Tailed Beast Bombs.gif|Continuous Tailed Beast Balls *'Tailed Beast Bomb:' The signature attack of the Tailed Beasts, Kurama mixes appropriate proportions of positive black chakra and negative white chakra to form a ball of energy that he can fire at his target, obliterating large swathes of land in an instant on impact. Alternatively, Kurama can swallow it to compress its energy into a beam that could only be stopped by another being as powerful as a Tailed Beast like the Eight-Tails. ** Continuous Tailed Beast Bombs: Kurama fires several uncompressed Tailed Beast Balls in rapid succession to quickly decimate an area. *'Tailed Beast Shockwave:' Kurama uses his massive chakra reserves to empower his roars and movements, dispersing oncoming attacks as powerful as Naruto's Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan and sending other Tailed Beasts flying backwards. *'Negative Emotions Sensing:' Kurama can sense negative emotions such as hatred and killing intent of any individual around it. *'Sage Technique:' Kurama can draw the energy of nature around him, blending it with his and Naruto's chakra. Key: 50% Kyūbi | Prime Kyūbi | Six Paths Sage Chakra Enhancement Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Moltres (Pokémon) Moltres' profile (6-B forms were used and speed was equalised) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Anime Characters Category:Monsters Category:Manga Characters Category:Foxes Category:Energy Users Category:Chi Users Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Telepaths Category:Resurrection Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Vibration Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier